


Kiss Me, Dumbass.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, the last three are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Richie was ready for this, just not today.





	Kiss Me, Dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice!   
> This is based off a Tumblr prompt I received, I hope I made you proud!

"I...think I like someone," Stan says, disturbing the peace of the room but Richie doesn't complain because he was quite bored with the same music playing again and just listening to it.   
Though he may have been bored, he didn't want to do this either. He had seen the looks, and they made his heart pound against his chest like a dove rapidly trying to escape a cage -he just couldn't do this right now.   
Maybe tomorrow after he has time to think and prepare himself for it.   
"Oh," Richie says, breath coming out laboured and voice sounding strange to his own ears. He considered pretending he hadn't heard it. "Who?"   
It kills him because he knows who it is, wishes he didn't but he does, and he's so stuck.   
Silence. Stan opens his mouth like he is going to speak before closing it again, because he's probably thinking about how blind Richie is but Richie is just trying to be nice because of course, he freaking knows his crush has a crush on Bill freakin' Denbrough.   
Honestly, fuck Bill. He thinks bitterly despite acknowledging that when they were younger, he absolutely had a crush on Bill too - and Bill doesn't mean to. People just love him and it annoys the fucking shit out of him - but it's also worse because Bill doesn't try, and Richie tries so hard but people like Stan will never love him for it.   
"I..." Stan starts awkwardly, eyes on the floor and looking so vulnerable that Richie needs to help him.   
Richie excuses his attempt and shyness, "It's okay. I mean, it's fine that you like Bill," it's really not,   
"I think we all have." Why not me, Stan? He closes up the assurance with a joke, "I think it's like a part of puberty for us Losers or something."   
Stan is watching him with bugged eyes and for once, Richie hopes he is wrong. God, he hopes so. He hopes Stanley Uris is in love with him. Hopes always seem to let him down.   
"Bill?" Stan asks, sounding shocked and flustered, "No, I don't like Bill. It wouldn't even matter if I did anyways; he and Mike have been dating for like, six months."   
Oh.   
"...I like someone else." Stan finishes, eyes actually looking up at Richie this time and he is frozen -can't think of a goddamn thing to say except holy fuck, Stanley Uris, when did I fall in love with my best friend? - by Stan's hazel eyes.   
"Who?" Richie rasps out, amazed that he was able to get those words out of his mouth but his pride is short-lived when Stan rolls his eyes and responds,  
"You, dumbass." And despite the sarcasm and the eye roll, Richie can hear how vulnerable Stan feels but first, he remains in shock. He's tempted to pinch himself to make sure he's awake.   
After a moment too long of him trying to process that Stan likes him back and Stan blinking up at him with fear-filled hazel eyes like Richie is going to reject him or lash out and hit him, Richie finally gets it and his lips curve out in a goofy smile and he simply says, "I do too....Like you, I mean... I like you too, Stan The Man."   
Stan watches, eyes flickering from hazel fear to an excited and almost childish spark of life. "Then...Kiss me, dumbass."   
And Richie does. He leans forming shoulders over Stan's lean figure and pins Stan's head to the mattress with his own lips. Stan kisses back eagerly, all subtle curiosity and learning curves but Richie throws him another curve ball. He opens his mouth slightly, licking a stripe across Stan's bottom lip that causes the Jewish boy's entire body to jolt but he opens up.   
He wants to die kissing Richie.   
Needing air and unsure of where this puts them, the two boys separate for a breather.   
"Thank you," Stan whispers at the same time that Richie boists,   
"You kiss even better than Eddie's mom."   
Stan laughs, rich and solid as he tilts his head back, slamming a hand against Richie's chest just on the weak side of hurting him.   
Stan flips their positions so he's straddling Richie's hips and lean fingers are kneading into Richie's chest but looking up at Stan with his curls all over the place and smiling brilliantly, looking dishevelled, Richie knows he'd let Stan do anything to him right now. He trusts him. "Beep beep, Richie."  
And then Stan kisses Richie and the only thing Richie can think is anything for you, Stanley.


End file.
